1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to card games and games of chance and, more particularly, to a method of playing a variation of the game of xe2x80x9cBlackjackxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTwenty-Onexe2x80x9d.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A number of patents have been issued for various card games and/or methods for playing such games. The following is a list of recent U.S. patents directed to card games and the like related to the game xe2x80x9cBlackjackxe2x80x9d, also commonly known as xe2x80x9cTwenty-Onexe2x80x9d: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,702,104; 5,678,821; 5,636,843; 5,636,842; 5,407,209; 5,395,120; 5,377,993; 5,288,082; 5,288,077; and 5,265,882.
The present invention is directed to a card game and to a game of chance and method of playing the game which involves a variation of a conventional game of xe2x80x9cBlackjackxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTwenty-Onexe2x80x9d. The present game is preferably played between a dealer who represents a banker, such as casino employee and one or more players, however, the game may also be played electronically between a player and a video or image display controlled by appropriate computer. The game is initiated by a player placing a preliminary bet against the dealer or the house after which the dealer deals three cards to each player. The dealer then deals three cards to him or herself. Thereafter, the players choose two of the three cards for continued play in the manner of a conventional xe2x80x9cBlackjackxe2x80x9d game or game of xe2x80x9cTwenty-Onexe2x80x9d. Either before or after a player plays, the dealer also chooses two of the cards dealt to the dealer for use in dealer play after the players play.
As a variation of the game of the present invention, prior to the dealer dealing cards to the players, each player may make a side bet against the house or bank with respect to obtaining a predetermined or preselected winning combination of cards. By way of example, the house or dealer may allow bets to the effect that if a player receives three of a kind, a flush, or a straight flush utilizing the three cards dealt to the player, such player will receive payment against their bet on a predetermined odds basis. For example, the house may determine that three of a kind would constitute a 50 to 1 pay off and that three of a kind of the same suit, wherein a plurality of decks of conventional cards are utilized, may pay off at 500 to 1. The odds would be predetermined by the dealer or the bank/casino. Determination of the side bet is made before the player selects the two cards to be played and completes play in the conventional manner of a game of xe2x80x9cBlackjackxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTwenty-Onexe2x80x9d.